


Quarantine Bread

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Modern Era, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Quick bread baking story — because what else would wlw do during quarantine?
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Quarantine Bread

**Author's Note:**

> There is something so freeing about writing fem x fem oneshots after only writing heterosexual work this whole time. I had so much fun with this and I hope it appreciated by someone.

You rolled over in bed, staring at your lovely girlfriend still peacefully sleeping. You didn’t know how she did it. One peak of the sun from behind the blinds and you shot awake as if someone had just broken in.

But it wasn’t always a burden. It guaranteed that you’d be awake before Carol giving you time to watch her so at ease, so peaceful, lost in her own dreamland. She was curled up, all snuggled beside you, under the duvet, lightly snoring.

Carefully, you dropped your arm above her head on the pillow and stroked her messy blonde hair softly. Within seconds, she was stirring from her slumber. You knew what you were doing, but sometimes it did amaze you how fast touching her could wake her up. Light had no effect but the warmth from someone else was something she couldn’t seem to resist.

"Mmm," Carol sleepily mumbled, leaning into your touch that was now caressing her cheek. "Good morning."

"Sorry," you chuckled, placing a peck on her forehead. "Didn’t mean to wake you."

"Sure you didn’t," she laughed and turned to face you better. She was still quite a sight with her hair a mess from the pillow and blankets pulled up to her chin. You stole a kiss before she declared it time for you both to get up.

"Well I was bored," you said. "I think we should do something today."

You personally had lost track of the days in quarantine whereas Carol kept quite the detailed calendar. It was a bit on the depressing side to look at so you walked around most days letting it all blend together. The only problem both of you really had was keeping busy. You could only sit in front of Netflix or work on a jigsaw puzzle for so long.

"We could just stay in bed," Carol proposed as she sneakily slid a hand up your thigh working its way to its desired spot. You placed a hand on her arm to halt her.

"Honey," you giggled as you felt her hand still squeeze your inner thigh. "That sounds lovely but I had a suggestion before we get to that."

Sex was truly a routine thing in quarantine and while you could never get enough of your incredibly beautiful, badass girlfriend, you had some sense of motivation today.

Carol groaned, "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

A wide smile crept on your lips and you turned to grab your phone from the bedside table. With a few taps, you opened up Pinterest and started showing Carol a recipe for homemade bread. You had found it last night during your before bed Pinterest browsing. Thankfully, it was the "quick" version and you happened to have all the ingredients in the pantry.

"Bread?" Carol asked, scrolling through the recipe and pictures. "You want to make bread?"

You nodded, "Yeah, it’s supposed to be the easy version, so, I figured, why not give it a try."

Carol kept looking through the blog supplying the recipe, hemming and hawing over the activity. You two sometimes cooked together but never baked before -- not that this seemed to be some life altering activity. It sure did beat sitting on the couch for the umpteenth day in a row.

"Okay," she finally answered. "Let’s give it a go."

You clapped, excitedly jumping out of bed and throwing on the nearest pair of sweatpants and putting your hair into a bun. Carol followed suit.

"We could even do it in the kitchen afterwards," you commented nonchalantly.

Carol shot you a playful look telling you to watch the teasing. You just blew her a kiss in reply and headed into the kitchen.

***

"Okay," you begin, pulling up the recipe. You started listing of the ingredients and Carol listened closely, pulling out each one along with their appropriate measuring utensil. When the items were laid out all read on the counter, you preheated the oven and greased your loaf pan. "First things first, we combine the dry ingredients."

You grabbed your whisk while Carol happily measured each component. When the dry was ready to go, she passed you the bowl and you began whisking together. Wet ingredients were up next to mix in their own bowl and Carol took the lead doing that.

"Hmm, we have to combine them together, now," Carol said, reading from your phone. "And then fold them together — fold them? What’s folding?"

You giggled, "You don’t know what folding means?"

Carol shook her head, "Honey, we cook more than we bake. I don’t think I’ve ever read a recipe calling for folding."

"Good thing we didn’t start with macarons," you joked and Carol playfully rolled her eyes at you. "I guess I’ll just have to show you folding."

You added the wet mixture to the dry and then instructed Carol to stand in front of the bowl. You placed a rubber spatula in her hand. Standing close behind her, you took her hand in yours and began the motions of folding. Over, turn, over, turn.

Carol started wiggling in your grip, enjoying your front pressed to her back a little too much, you thought. Just as she was about to jump ship on the entire project and take you right then and there, you stopped.

"Perfect," you said, examining the batter. "Don’t wanna over-mix!"

As you went to put the dirty dishes in the sink, you felt a pinch at your bum, You let out a squeal in surprise and shot Carol a teasing smirk. She was still not looking impressed with the antics.

All that was left with the recipe was to transfer the now completed batter into the loaf pan. Carefully, you scraped it into the pan and added a sprinkle of herb mixture on top for a little something extra in the bread. You two declared it perfect and placed it in the oven.

"Alright," you said, starting the timer. "We got about fifty minutes until it’s ready."

"Fifty?" Carol asked, her smile giving away what she was thinking. You just nodded and acted as if you were going to start on the dishes. Suddenly, you felt strong arms grip your waist and pull you back into her chest. "How many times do you think we can go in fifty minutes? Hmm? Up for the challenge?"


End file.
